


Brownstone Reunion

by sydwrites



Series: LESSONS WITH PROFESSOR REN [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Dom Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Age Gap, Language, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Professor AU, Professor Ren, Professor-Student Relationship, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, implied past relationship, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: “Why are you here? I told you that I didn’t want you coming back here anymore.”Your head turned over your shoulder. “Then why’d you let me in?”
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: LESSONS WITH PROFESSOR REN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Brownstone Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This could be the first part of a non-linear professor ren series...please let me know if that would be something y'all would want to see!
> 
> (UPDATE: this is the first part of my non-linear series, "Lessons with Professor Ren")
> 
> enjoy!

[April of Senior Year, First Order University]

It was late at night when you pulled up to the familiar brownstone. The chirp of your car locking was the only noise that filled the street. 

Kylo always told you that it was foolish to have a car in the city, but you never listened, always saying that a girl needs reliable transportation.

You knocked on the door, biting your lip.

Would he let you back in, after what happened? 

When the door opened, it revealed your handsome professor, Kylo Ren. He looked as handsome as ever in the low glow of the streetlights. 

He didn’t say a word, simply moving aside to let you in. You walked down the dark hallway into the kitchen, hearing him following you. A silence hung between the two of you, tension thick in the air.

His cold voice broke the lingering silence.  
“Why are you here? I told you that I didn’t want you coming back here anymore.”

Your head turned over your shoulder. “Then why’d you let me in?”

Kylo huffed, gripping the edge of the counter and leaning into it, jaw clenched.  
“Answer my question, Y/N.”

“I honestly don’t know.” You turned around and looked at him, lip quivering. “I just started driving and this is where I ended up.” 

His head hung.  
“You haven’t stopped thinking about it, have you? About...us?”

The tears threatened to pour from your eyes and you had to turn away, unable to look at him. “Kylo...I-I…”

Suddenly, a pair of large arms wrapped around your torso and his chin rested against your shoulder.  
“I haven’t stopped thinking about you, about us, either.”

“I messed up, Kylo.” You said, voice cracking. “I made a big mistake leaving you, letting go of what we had.”

He was silent for a moment.  
“Are you saying that you want to try again?”

You sighed. “I...I’m not sure what I’m saying, Kylo.”

His breathing was shaky as you continued. 

“Maybe we should just go back to avoiding each other…”

You suddenly pulled away, embarrassed at the entire situation you’d gotten yourself into and started walking back towards the door.  
“I shouldn’t have come, I’m sor-”

Kylo grabbed you by the wrists and pinned them behind your back, lips landing gently on your shoulder. You shivered at the familiar sensation and your body erupted in goosebumps.

“I can’t avoid you any longer.” He whispered, planting another kiss, this time a bit closer to your neck.

You steadily melted into his touch as he led a trail of kisses all the way up to your ear. 

“I’m nothing without you, Y/N.”

As soon as he said that, you spun around in his arms and pulled him in for a long-overdue kiss. It was in no way tame or gentle, no, it was angry and hot. Tongues were fighting, your lips dancing and saliva mingling as all the feelings from the past six months came flooding back. 

His teeth gripped your bottom lip and pulled it out before letting it slap back into place.  
“Gods, I hate you, I hate you for what you did.”

Another sloppy wet kiss before he pulled away again, breathing heavily on your lips.  
“But fuck, the way you make me feel...I can’t quit you.”

He abruptly shoved you against the wall and started to bite at your neck while you whimpered and writhed beneath him. “I know, shit, I know.”

Your hands tangled in his hair as his lips continued their downward journey, now sucking your collarbones. His hands roughly grabbed your sweatshirt and pulled it over your head, throwing it aside to reveal your bare breasts. He licked his lips at the sight of your hardening nipples, eager for his attention. 

His eyes flicker up to yours as he falls to his knees before you, mouth biting the skin on your stomach.  
“Same safe word?”

You were confused for a moment before realizing what he was asking, nodding.  
“Do what you want to me, Kylo.”

He grinned and his hands immediately seized your breasts, squeezing them roughly.  
“That’s right, I’ll do whatever I want to you tonight, kitten.”

Your head fell back against the wall with a loud clunk when his fingers pinched your nipples hard while his teeth pulled at the band of your sweatpants. His face nuzzled into your lower stomach before he lowered to your crotch, rubbing his nose against it and groaning. 

“My kitty’s already wet and ready for me, fuck, I can practically smell it through your pants.”  
He growled into the fabric, planting a bunch of open-mouthed kisses to the fabric. You arched your back further into his touch, hips grinding down against his mouth, which made him chuckle. 

“Needy tonight, hmm?”

He stood back up and bent over to take one of your nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pebbled nub, moaning onto the skin to create vibrations. Your jaw was slack and all that you could manage to get out was moans, pants, whimpers and whines. 

“Mmmmmm...f-fuck…” You gasped when he moved to the other nipple. “Kylo…”

Kylo pulled away and quickly yanked your pants down your legs, pleasantly surprised to find that you’d gone commando tonight.

“No panties too? I’m starting to think that you wanted this to happen tonight, kitten.” He grinned. “Am I right?”  
You looked down at him on his knees, running your hands through his hair, nodding softly.  
“Y-Yes.”

“Have you forgotten your manners, kitten?”  
He smacked your ass suddenly, making you cry out.  
“Such a shame…”

Your thighs rubbed together ever so subtly, biting your lip. “I’m s-sorry, Professor.”

He spanked you again, harder this time.  
“I’m sure you are. Now, answer me correctly this time. Did you want this to happen tonight?”

You nodded. “Yes, Professor.”

“Good girl.” 

His nose nuzzled against your lower belly before he bent his neck to allow his lips to run over your folds, making you gasp.

“O-Oh!”

Kylo smirked, sticking his tongue out to tease your swollen nub as he put your leg over his shoulder. Your hips bucked forward in response and you whimpered lowly. His assault continued until you were a writhing mess above him and just as you were about ready to cum, he pulled away, watching as your body reacted to the loss. 

“Look at my pretty kitty leak and pulse, so needy for me.”

You looked down at him with teary eyes. “P-Please…”

“Tell me what I want and perhaps I’ll let you have it.”

A single tear fell down your cheek as you spoke. “Please, l-let me c-c-cum, please sir.”  
Your hips jolted forward to emphasize your point, only widening the smirk that spread across Kylo’s face. 

He leaned forward and swiped his nose through your folds while his lips teased your clit every few strokes. This teasing quickly drove you crazy, quickly bringing you back up to the edge. 

“C-Close.” You gasped, body starting to flinch and jolt. 

Suddenly, two fingers roughly pushed up into your heat, immediately causing you to cry out and cum all over his digits. “Prof-Professor, f-fuck!”

He blew air on your clit as you rode out your climax, legs trembling, barely holding you up. The second your mind had cleared, Kylo shoved you down onto your knees while he undid the tie of his joggers. His impressive length bobbed in front of your mouth as his large hand started stroking it up and down. 

“Open your mouth and stick your tongue out.”

You did as he said, jaw relaxing and tongue flattening in preparation for his intrusion. He grunted with each stroke and you watched as his cock grew longer and thicker. 

The salty taste of his precum overwhelmed your taste buds when he slapped the head of his cock against your tongue and when you tried to curl your tongue up to tease the skin, he pulled away. 

“Stop it.” He growled, smacking your cheek lightly. “Behave. Greedy sluts don’t get my cock, you know that.”

Your eyes were pouty as you looked up at him, nodding. “Yes, Professor Ren.”

Kylo grinned and, without warning, shoved himself fully inside your mouth, holding the back of your head so that you couldn’t pull away. You choked instantly, saliva dribbling down from your lip onto the floor as he held you on him, never taking his eyes off of you. 

His voice was breathy.  
“Yes, f-fuck kitten.”

When you got a minute to breathe, you coughed violently, trying to regain your breath after choking around him. He gently stroked your cheek with his thumb when you stopped coughing, a silent representation that he truly did care about you.  
“Are you ready to continue?”

You nodded and opened your mouth for him, jaw relaxing once again. He pushed in slower this time until his tip hit the back of your throat, triggering your gag reflex. The choking was less violent this time around and you quickly adjusted to him, tapping the side of his thigh to indicate that he could start moving. 

One of his legs came forward, clothed foot resting just beneath your sensitive clit while his knee pressed your chest back, holding you against the wall firmly as his hips started moving back and forth. 

“Don’t even think about rubbing that filthy clit of yours on my foot. You’re going to suck my cock like a good slut, is that understood?”

You nodded and he sighed, black hair hanging down as he continued his movements.  
“Such a good little mouth, almost forgot how to take my cock.”

He chuckled before starting to thrust faster, sweat forming above his brows. The little noises that came from deep in his throat were absolutely sinful...you’d missed them. You moaned around his length and started sucking harder, causing his hips stutter ever so slightly. 

“No one can suck my cock as good as you, kitten, no mouth is as good as yours.”

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as his thrusts sped up and you felt his balls start to tighten, indicating that he was close.

“I t-tried, tried to replace you, but no one could make me feel the way you do.” He growled, holding onto the sides of your head while he fucked your mouth. “None of the p-pathetic girls I fucked could give a f-fucking blowjob to save their, fuck, lives.” 

Suddenly, he pulled away and gripped your jaw with his hand, encouraging you to stand back up in front of him. His thumb brushed your bottom lip as he scanned your face, admiring the way your mascara had run down your face while you sucked him off.

He patted your cheek after letting go of your jaw.  
“Go up and bend over the bed, legs spread.”

You bolted up the stairs and bent over his bed as requested, soon hearing his commanding footsteps shake the hardwood. A shiver ran through your body in anticipation as his legs pressed against the back of your thighs and his lips kissed up your spine.

A single kiss was planted at the top of your back before his spongy head nudged at your leaking entrance, pushing in slowly until his entire length was enveloped by your wet walls. Your back arched as your body re-adjusted to his size.

“Kylo!”

His breath was heavy in your ear.  
“J-Jesus, you feel even tighter than before.”

You reached out and stretched your arms forward, grabbing at the comforter while Kylo’s hips began slapping against your ass. You turn your head to the side, ready to confess something you’d been holding back.

“I h-haven’t...been with anyone since you, Professor.”

He paused.  
“Y-You haven’t? Not even with...him?”  
The distaste in his voice was evident.

“No.” You gasped when he pushed back inside of you roughly. “I c-c-couldn’t do it!”

His pace sped up instantly, groaning at your words.  
“It’s b-been six months for you? W-Why didn’t you tell me b-before, I would’ve been gentler with y-you.”

You chuckled. “I didn’t w-want you to g-go easy on me, Professor.”

Kylo’s eyes went wide before his teeth sunk into your shoulder, thrusts slowing down to an agonizingly slow pace.  
“Say it again, tell me that you want it rough.”

“I want it rough, Professor Ren, please...s-split my kitty in h-half with your b-big fat c-c-cock!”

His hips jumped in response and he immediately started pounding you with everything he had, making you cry out in relief.  
“Yeah, you w-want me to fuck you h-hard, just like this?”

Your eyes clenched shut and your knuckles turned white as you gripped the sheets harder. “Yes, oh god, yes! I need it!”

He growled in your ear and kept his lips there while he pounded you, each puff of hot breath forcing goosebumps to form on your skin.  
“Gods, you’re such a fucking slut, begging your professor to fuck you like this.”

His hands reached up to cover yours, body now forcing you further down onto the mattress while his hips pound you relentlessly. 

“How many nights did you think about me when you were touching yourself?”

You choked out a breath as you spoke.  
“A-All of them! Every single time, I was t-thinking about you, Professor Ren!”

Kylo reached down and wrapped his hand around your throat, forcing your back to arch as his thrusts got faster.  
“Good girl, fuck, I...I thought about you too.”

Your eyes flew open at his words. “R-Really?”  
A thought crossed your mind and your walls clenched at the idea, debating whether or not to ask…  
“Did y-you think about me when yo-you were f-f-fucking the other girls?”

He groaned, pushing particularly deep inside of you. 

“Yes.” He rasped. “I would take them from behind s-so that I c-couldn’t see their faces, they meant nothing to m-me. I closed my eyes and just fucked them until I came all over their asses, wouldn't even c-cum inside them. They didn’t deserve my cum, y-yours was the only cunt I ever wanted to fill.”

You whined, so incredibly aroused by his words.  
“I love i-it when you stuff me with your c-cum, fuck it n-nice and deep inside of m-me. You a-always fill me up so good, Professor.”

His hips were starting to falter as he steadily lost himself in pleasure and arousal.  
“Fuck, I’ve got a big load for you tonight, gonna make a mess inside your tight little kitty. Gonna fill my filthy cumbucket right up, stuff you full like the cumslut you are. Are you ready to take it all, Y/N?”

The tears were streaming down your cheeks at this point, so overwhelmed by everything he was doing.  
“Yes, I’m ready, always ready to take your cum Professor!”

As soon as the words slipped from your lips, he was coming, thick ropes hitting the deepest points inside you.  
“T-Take it, fuck, I’ve been waiting s-so long to bury my load in y-you.”

You came from the feeling alone, coating his length in your combined release while he lazily rutted into you.  
“O-Oh, Kylo, shit!”

Both of you were out of breath, panting as Kylo pulled out and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing and wetting a washcloth before returning to your side. He wiped your folds before wiping himself off, casually tossing the cloth aside as he pulled you up onto the bed next to him, holding you tightly in his arms. 

When you looked up at him with a smile, he smiled back down at you and placed a kiss on the bridge of your nose before one of his hands rested on the side of your face.

“Your smile...I missed it.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my works. 
> 
> syd <3


End file.
